Chained to You
by Raven the Evil Senshi
Summary: "Dende-sama, is this what they call ecstasy?" *yaoi warning* Gohan goes to a night club and ends up meeting the love of his life. (G/V) Please Read and Review! Thanks!


AN: Hi there! Raven the Evil Senshi is on a yaoi roll. Yup, you heard me this is a yaoi story. Nothing too graphic, a small making out session at the most. The pairing is odd and you might not like it. It concerns a huge age difference that would be shunned in this society. It's Gohan/Vegeta. Yes, you read the sentence correctly. I know weird pairing but I want to try it. Anyway, please read and review. I love reviews, they make me blush. If you flame me, I will send Vegeta-sama after you. I promise to update Romance at the Water Cooler as soon as I get a chance. Italics are song lyrics. "speaking" and thinking. Sorry, I know Vegeta sounds OOC. I tried to keep him in character as much as I could. Don't worry, I didn't make him say he loved Gohan or anything like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Gohan and Vegeta. I'm just playing with them, I promise to return them when I'm done. I'm also not making a dime from this story. If you want to sue, go ahead. You'll succeed in taking moths. (If you're lucky you might even get pocket lint.) I also don't own the song Chained to You. That is owned by the wonderful band, Savage Garden.  
  
  
  
We were standing all alone you were leaning into speak to me  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Passion desire so intense I can't take it anymore because  
  
Did I ever tell you how much I hate night clubs? They are filled with sweaty, drunk people dancing to bad music. What's worse is you have to pay to get into one. You would think that they would pay you to go inside. I, Son Gohan, would never be caught dead in one.  
  
"Stupid Krillin," I muttered under my breath. Under normal, daily conditions I would never say anything bad about the human fighter. He wanted to have his birthday party in a nightclub. This lead me to another question, since when did he celebrate his birthday?  
  
Anyway, my mother forced me to go along. She glared at me like the way she glares at dad when she's mad at him. Even though I am 17 and a half and more than capable of making decisions on my own, I reluctantly agreed. Being the gentleman I am, had to go. Another perk, was mom not yelling at me for not going.  
  
I sat at the bar, looking around at the scene. Krillin was attempting to dance with his wife, 18. Mom and Yamcha were dancing, horribly I might add. (Bulma wasn't there, she died sometime ago. She had terminal cancer and didn't want to be wished back.) I had already taken Goten and Trunks back to Capsule Corp where Dr. Briefs was baby-sitting them. Piccolo was nowhere to be found, which is typical of him. I smiled briefly at the thought of my teacher.  
  
That's when I scanned the room again and saw him.  
  
  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
"Vegeta," I whispered, feeling my cheeks turn a light pink. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The mighty prince of the sayins was dancing, but not any dancing but-What do they call it?-booty dancing I think.  
  
Vegeta moved gracefully like a cat. His hips were hypnotizing, moving in time to the beat. His eyes were closed as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. I was surprise that I didn't notice him earlier. Vegeta wasn't out on the dance floor, but staying close to the shadows.  
  
This confirmed the reason for why I was in love with him.  
  
My crush on the prince started when he first came to Earth. I was amazed by the raw energy that he posed. The way he fought was like dancing. He was swift, cunning, and agile. If I didn't know he was dancing, I would swear that he was fighting. First I thought it was an innocent hero worship, but when I reached puberty I understood. I had fallen in love with the Saiyan Ouji.  
  
I can remember when he would come over and fight with dad. I usually chose to sit back and watch them fight. Well, I watched Vegeta most of the time. He's so beautiful to me, so powerful.  
  
When I turned 13, I found out that my admiration of Vegeta was actually love. I just went through puberty and still mourning over the loss of my father. Just one day for no reason, I said to myself I loved Vegeta. Ever since then, I have been unable to look him in the eye. I was afraid that he would find out about my infatuation with him.  
  
I shook myself out of daydreaming, and looked at Vegeta again. I saw him gracefully putting his hands on his hips, taunting me. I envied his hands wishing that my could be there instead. I moved my gaze upward and to our eyes met for a fleeting second. I dropped my gaze and blushed slightly. I looked up again and to my horror-  
  
He was looking right back at me.  
  
And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
  
And I think about you all the time  
  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
  
That I think about you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
  
  
  
Get a grip, Gohan I thought to myself over and over again. I felt my cheeks burn, and my heart rate picked up rapidly. I could feel a thin sheet of sweat build up over my brow. My reason told me not to look up, but my curiosity did. Since I was in a place like this, I threw my reason out the window. I swallowed hard and looked up.  
  
Sure enough, he was still looking at me.  
  
His onyx colored eyes beckoned me. I had to keep my gaze focused on them. I couldn't damn well pull away if I tried. They seemed to taunt me, knowing that I could never wake up in the morning and see him beside me. Oh how much I swore to Dende for my misfortune. I wanted to kill him for making me feel this way for someone I could never have.  
  
Instead, I did something to this day I still don't understand why. I stood up and walked over to the cat like creature. I didn't dare take my eyes away from his. I must have looked funny, walking like a zombie to a shadowy part of the dance floor.  
  
We must have stood there for what seemed an eternity until one of us spoke. I tried to say something, but I couldn't find the words. Instead Vegeta found them for me.  
  
"Dance," He told me, in a Saiyan like grunt. I could have sworn that he said his command a little nicer to me than normal. I couldn't very well deny what my prince asks of me, so I did. My body began to move in time with the rhythm.  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
The natural scent of Vegeta filled my nostrils. To put it in words, he smelled like a deep musk, the best scent I've ever smelt. His scent intoxicated me, and by then I knew I was a goner. Dende-sama, is this what they call ecstasy?  
  
I tried to mimic some of the moves that Vegeta was doing, but failed miserably. I don't think I'm physically able to keep in time with the beat like that. I knew I must have looked like an idiot. I turned a dark crimson out of embarrassment. I looked down at my feet, feeling really stupid then.  
  
I looked up as a hand roughly pulled my chin to his face. I was looking into those damn onyx colored pools again. It's so hard to tell with Vegeta what he is feeling. So many emotions stormed in his eyes, you couldn't sort them out. I could even make out my reflection in his eyes. I looked like a scared innocent boy.  
  
I knew that this was the closest to Vegeta that I will every get. Well, maybe if he tries to kill me in sparring. The song finally died out, and I took that as a cue to leave. I turned away, and felt a hard tug at my arm. Vegeta pulled me closer to him, pinning my arms to my sides.  
  
"You're mine," He whispered delicately in my ear. His warm breath caused goose bumps to form on my body. I shivered slightly, and his hand released my left arm, and he pulled my chin down to his level. I was terrified, not knowing what was going to happen. My poor naïve mind, I cursed for inherrting from my father, didn't comprehend what happened next.  
  
He then brought his lips onto mine, forming a hot searing kiss.  
  
And I think about you all the time  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
I can't take it anymore because  
  
The kiss wasn't the most delicate one I have received.(Knowing Vegeta, I knew I wouldn't get a soft kiss from him.) I could feel Vegeta's tongue licking at my lips, he wanted more. I slowly opened my mouth, waiting to receive his tongue. He forcefully pushed my tongue out of the way, so he could explore my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.  
  
Vegeta then removed his tongue and bit my lip. I could feel the pain and knew it was going to leave a bruise. Thank Dende that I was a fighter and my mother wasn't the wisest of all humans.  
  
I missed the tingling sensation of when our lips touched. I was crazy that night, and I bent down and kissed Vegeta. I kissed him with as much passion as he had kissed me. I know this caught him off guard, for I heard him try to suppress a soft moan. I then slowly explored his mouth with my curious tongue.  
  
I then felt Vegeta run his nails across my back. My skin was on fire from his fiery touch. I let out another soft moan again, as he continued to explore my body. His hands then found their way south, to my thighs. His nails dung into my upper right thigh and I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Vegeta," I moaned softly, breaking off the kiss. He gave me his usual smirk and he put a hand to my lips.  
  
"Silence," He said rather gruffly, taking me off guard. I should have known better than to think Vegeta was nice when it came to sexual activities.  
  
Vegeta then did something that made me his forever. He began licking the right side of my neck, causing me to let out a half moan. He sucked on it slightly, still licking the area. His sharp canines then scraped over that part, causing it to bleed slightly. The pain was intense but I bit back a cry on my slowly bruising lip.  
  
Vegeta had just given me my first hickey.  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I know, I know seventeen and a half and still haven't received a hickey. I was glad that he relieved me of my hickey virginity. I was hoping that I could give Vegeta more than my hickey virginity. (I swear I turned so red, I was a tomato.) He lapped at the small amount of blood, and purred loudly. (I learned later that Saiyans purr when they are extremely happy.)  
  
I returned the favor, licking a site just above Vegeta's collar bone. I sucked at it, and then scraped my teeth over the air. I heard a sharp hiss from him, and I smirked very Sayian like. I licked up the small drops of coppery blood, and began to purr. I never purred before and I soon came to find out that I purr very loudly. I was purring louder than Vegeta ever did.  
  
"Quit," Vegeta barked, killing the mood. "You'll attract attention." At that point, I didn't care anymore. I wanted everyone to come and see for themselves that I love Vegeta. I knew that Vegeta would never say it, but he would show it in his own ways. I'm just happy knowing that he didn't run away from me, thinking I'm some kind of freak.  
  
In the back of my head, the reason which I threw out returned outraged. For once, I was glad I didn't follow it. I was glad that I went by instincts and my heart. I actually felt more Saiyan like. I felt that I could control and dominate anyone. Vegeta must have read my thoughts, for his next statement startled me.  
  
"Not every one," Vegeta said, interrupting my thoughts. "Don't you dare forget that I'm on top."  
  
Tell me it's madness  
  
I barely know you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you 


End file.
